A typical X-ray imaging system comprises an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. X-rays emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the X-ray detector and provide an X-ray image of an object or subject that is placed between the X-ray source and the detector. In one type of X-ray imaging system, a fluoroscopic imaging system, the X-ray detector is often an image intensifier or, more recently, a flat panel digital detector.
Fluoroscopic imaging systems can be either fixed or mobile. For instance, fixed fluoroscopic imaging systems often include a gantry that is secured to a floor, wall, or ceiling. Additionally, mobile fluoroscopic imaging systems are movable so that they can be used in a variety of clinical environments, such as radiology and surgery departments of a medical facility. The mobile fluoroscopic imaging systems may include a C-arm, G-arm, O-arm, L-arm, or another imaging arm or gantry assembly. A mobile fluoroscopic imaging system may also be configured as a mini C-arm.
In some configurations, a C-arm assembly of a fluoroscopic imaging system remains stationary relative to a subject for single angle imaging. In other configurations, however, the C-arm assembly moves relative to the subject in order to acquire images from multiple angles. In some arrangements, the C-arm assembly is manually repositioned to generate images from different angles while in other arrangements the C-arm assembly is moved along a predetermined path by operation of a motorized drive mechanism in order to generate images from multiple angles.